In recent years, liquid crystal display panels with a light weight, small size and high fineness have been developed as display panels. In general, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a counter-substrate which is arranged opposite to the array substrate with a predetermined gap, and a liquid crystal layer which is held between both substrates. A black matrix layer and a color filter, which includes color layers of red, green and blue, are arranged on the counter-substrate.
A plurality of columnar spacers are positioned on, for example, the array substrate. The gap between the two substrates is kept constant by the columnar spacers. Horizontal alignment films are formed on the array substrate and the counter-substrate, thereby restricting the alignment of liquid crystal molecules.
In the case where the columnar spacers are formed, since liquid crystal molecules in the vicinity of the columnar spacers become less reactive, there is a concern that a region in one pixel, which is usable as a region for image display, may become narrower. If this region becomes narrower, a displayed image becomes darker. In addition, since light leak occurs in the vicinity of the columnar spacers, there is a concern that the contrast ratio lowers. In order to suppress a decrease in display quality, it is possible to form the columnar spacers in a manner to overlap the black matrix layer.